Ser torpe no es tan malo
by Herms Lovegood
Summary: ONESHOT Tonks sólo quiere que su madre este orgullosa de ella, pero algo lo Tal vez es un mal summary, sólo entren y Este Fic esta dedicado a los torpes como ..


**No soy millonaria, ni rubia, y mi nombre no es Joanne. Yo sólo juego con los personajes. **

Una pequeña niña de pelo color rosado estaba parada enmedio de la sala de estar de su casa. La pequeña tenía diez años y desde hace unos meses, su madre se había empeñado en enseñarle modales para su estadía en Hogwarts. Para Nymphadora era totalmente aburrido, pero deseaba que su madre se sintiera orgullosa de ella, quería ser tan elegante y refinada como ella.

—No agaches la cabeza. —Le reprendió su madre, Andrómeda. Acercándose y levantandole levemente la cabeza. — Camina con la espelada recta y no hundas los hombros.

La niña trató de caminar en la complicada posición que su madre le indicaba. Tenía que hacer esto bien, había fracasado con los cubiertos, derramando su bebida en el blanquisimo mantel de su madre, no había aprendido a usar los cubiertos porque siempre terminaban callendose o, en algunos casos donde su mala suerte aumentaba, terminaba rompiendo algún vaso de cristal.

Respiró y caminó como su madre le había indicado por la sala, lo estaba asiendo bien, sólo necesitaba llegar al otro lado de la estancia, su cabello estaba blanco de concentración, no tenía que tropezarse con nada, bajo un poco la vista para evitar que sus pies se enredaran entre si...

¡PLUM!

¡Ésa maldita alfombra verde! La niña cayó con un golpe seco, su pelo se puso rojo de indignación, ¡Lo había hecho mal de nuevo!

Según le pareció a Tonks, su madre lució decepcionada, ayudó a la niña a ponerse de pie y después de asegurar que estaba bien, indicó:

—No importa, —Dijo, aunque a Tonks le pareció lo contrario.— practicaremos el baile.

Tonks suspiró: el baile era lo que peor se le daba, siempre, sin excepción, terminaba haciendo que ha su padre le dolieran los pies de tantas patadas y pisotones que le daba.

Hoy practicarian un sencillo valds, su madre le mostró como se hacía, luego se separó de su padre y le indicó que hiciera los mismo.

La música empezó a sonar, en el tocadiscos muggle de su padre. Tomó la posición indicada (la cual, de tanto practicar, se sabía de memoria).

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. —Oía a su madre decir, Tonks se mordia el labio de concentración, viendo atentamente a sus pies empezó a moverse como su madre había indicado, uno dos, pisotón, tres, cuatro, "Perdón, papá.", uno, pisotón, dos, tres, cuatro; pisotón, dos, tres, cuatro, el cabello de Tonks se volvió rojo de impotencia, retrocedió tres pasos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia.

—¡No sirvo para esto! —Gritó. La música se apagó de inmediato. Dio medía vuelta y corrió a trompicones hacías su recámara.

En la habitación sus padres se miraron preocupados, su madre salió rápidamente y subió a su cuarto.

Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta, a su lado yacía en el piso un florero roto. Murmuró un rápido "Reparo" y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hija, se oían débiles sollozos.

—Déjame sola. —Se escuchó la voz ahogada de Tonks.

Andrómeda, sin embargo, no se fue. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su hija. Estaba sentada en el piso con sus brazos y piernas envueltos, llorando amargamente.

Se sentó alado de ella, sin decir palabra, pasó su brazo por sus pequeños hombros y le dio la paz que sólo una madre puede dar. Ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones, no hacía falta, Tonks le explicaría sin que se lo pidiera.

— ¡Soy muy torpe!, quise aprender a ser tan refinada como tú, pero soy tan inútil que no pude hacer nada de lo que tú haces con tanta facilidad. —Dijo Tonks, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. — Yo...Yo quería que estuvieras orgullosa. Quería verme tan refinada como tú, ¡aunque fuera tan aburrido!

Andrómeda la acercó un poco más a ella y limpió con su mano algunas de las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su pequeña hija.

—Hija, si se te hacen tan aburridas las clases, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? —Preguntó Andrómeda. — No me siento decepcionada de ti, nunca lo estaré y no te empeñes en ser como yo, porque lo único que serás siendo alguien que no eres tú, será ser infeliz. Y que seas torpe no te hace menos, ni una inútil. Los torpes son geniales —Tonks río. — ¡Es verdad! No te avergüences de ello. Tú eres especial, tal vez estés más tiempo en el suelo que todos tus conocidos, pero ¿a quién le importa?

»¿Sabes cómo conocí a tú padre? —Tonks negó, en silencio. —él era muy joven y torpe, chocó conmigo cuando iba a encantamientos, recuerdo que todos los que estaban alrededor se rieron y que mis libros salieron volando. Pero por ese significante tropiezo conocí a tú padre. Ser torpe no es tan malo.

Después de un rato, su madre subió a Tonks a la cama, la arropó y le dio las buenas noches, y Tonks durmió sabiendo que ser torpe no es malo, se sintió tranquila al saber que su madre no estaba decepcionada.

Cinco años después, una Tonks de catorce años caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Llegaba tarde a Pociones, pero claro, su mejor amigo Charlie no se había acordado de decirle qué hora era, sólo porque era más divertido irse con Mary McDonald a algún rincón del pasillo.

Refunfuñando y maldiciendo a su amigo no vio a un joven que, mientras leía un libro, se acercaba a ella. Bueno, si lo vio, pero cuando ambos chocaron y terminaron en el piso. Las risas de algunos alumnos se escucharon, pero Tonks no les hacía caso, su pelo se había puesto del mismo tono que su cara sonrojada, había chocado con un alumno de último curso de Gryffindor, vestía túnicas viejas pero a Tonks le pareció realmente guapo. Y pensó que la frase que su madre le había dicho hace ya cinco años "Ser torpe no es tan malo", era muy cierta.

* * *

**No se cómo me quedo el Fic, es mi primer One Shot, espero y este bien. Lo hice de Tonks porque es mi personaje favorito (lloré a charcos con su muerte D: ) y porque yo también soy muy, muy torpe, si no lo tiro lo rompo, si no me caigo tumbo a alguien... Esta historia está dedicada a los torpes que vivimos en el piso, ser torpe no es malo, ni eres idiota, simplemente amas el piso. **

**Si les gusto, por favor Reviews. **

**Hasta la próxima :D **


End file.
